


Bieber, The Conqueror

by conormonaghan



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cocky Justin Bieber, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, References to Drugs, Rimming, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conormonaghan/pseuds/conormonaghan
Summary: Now that she’s dating someone new, Justin attempts to rekindle Selena’s sexual interest in him. Weeks later, he hangs out with Niall after the American Music Awards.





	1. The Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> You can read early drafts of my future work as they become available at www.conormonaghan.com

“Come on, baby, you know you miss me,” Justin whispered in her ear. 

They were partially obscured from view, tucked in a dark corner of the Hollywood party, music drowning out the rest of the world, isolating them from it. Justin’s world was a haze: he should have stopped drinking hours ago, but at this moment, he felt sublime.

Their faces were inches from one another; her eyes focused on his lower chin, far below his golden-brown eyes. After a moment, Selena responded, “Justin, you know this can’t go on. I’m not interested in the games anymore, and, honestly, I don’t really think you are anymore either.”

She waited a few moments for a response, still avoiding his gaze, before adding, “Besides, I’ve started talking to someone else. Well...dating them.”

“Please don’t tell me those rumors about you and Niall are true,” Justin replied. “Come on, Selena, we both know that shit is never going to work out. He’s not right for you, and you have me right in front of you. You know what our relationship feels like.”

Justin was mildly frustrated. He and Selena had been on and off romantically for years now, and he’d always been able to sweet talk her, work her this way and that, keep her interested. Truth be told, ever since they had first had sex, when he pulled down his underwear and she had seen his naked body for the first time, his big cock, he knew that she was his. She gave it up pretty much whenever he really wanted it, whether they were dating or not. He fondly recalled one night, when he had posted an Instagram picture grabbing his bulge in some blue Calvin Klein briefs. They weren’t dating at the time. In fact, their last encounter had ended with shouting and arguing weeks before, but even then, it didn’t take long for her to float him a text, under the pretense of playful conversation, but which quickly evolved into her begging him for some of his cock. It was a good night.

Lately, though, she’d been beyond his control. He had heard rumors about her and Niall, but he refused to believe them, even as she started ignoring his texts. Niall wasn’t much of a man, a borderline fag in Justin’s eyes, and he refused to believe that she could go from him to Niall. 

Nevertheless, she had avoided all of his texts and advances, even his attempts at chance encounters, over the past few months, leaving him to find cheaper pussy. That was, until tonight. He showed up unexpectedly at a mutual friend’s party in Beverly Hills after hearing from Kendall Jenner that she was going. However, even once he’d arrived, she did her best to avoid him. Finally, he managed to catch her alone, and now here they were, in this dark corner.

“Justin, stop being an asshole. You and Niall are friends. You should be happy for him. No, you should be happy for me. We’ve gone over this over and over: you know we don’t work out. Besides, I’m not an idiot. I see all of the dozens of girls you’re out spending time with, so why would I think you’re really interested in starting back up a serious relationship with me?

“Who said anything about a relationship?” Justin smirked.

Selena gave a disgusted roll of her eyes and began to turn away.

“I’m just kidding, babe,” Justin said, stopping her. “I just know you miss us, miss this,” he said with a cocky wink. Then, with an air of sincerity: “Listen, I just want to show you a good time.”

“Justin, just stop. You’re the same as you’ve always been, and at one time, that was fun. We had a lot of fun together. But I’m just done with it now.” Then, after a few seconds of silence: “Besides, I’m about to leave. Niall just landed, and I’m meeting him at his hotel downtown.” She turned around again and moved to place her empty glass on a nearby table.

Justin approached Selena from behind and whispered softly into her ear, “Listen, I’m sorry. I’m serious, though, I miss you. I miss you all the time. I miss us. I know I’m a dick sometimes, but you’re the only person I’ve ever known that gets me, or makes me feel like this. You can’t look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t feel the same way, right? You can’t tell me you don’t think about us sometimes. Miss us sometimes.” He gently rubbed her right hand with his.

Selena slowly turned around and peered into Justin’s eyes. She’d stared into them countless time before, but on this night they danced with the strobe between the familiar hazel and an ominous, but seductive, black. She felt uncomfortable, but still responded, “Of course I do, Justin.”

Bieber let the sentiment linger in the air like an aphrodisiac, though after a moment, Selena continued, “But as things stand, ‘us’ is never going to work out. I need to move on, and you do too. From what I can tell, you probably already have.”

Justin knew he had already won. His mind was churning with all of the twists and turns the night might take, though regardless of which it did, he knew it would end the same way: with Selena on her hands and knees. While he considered the possibilities, his face was manufactured, a facade of sincerity, sadness, and longing. “At least let me drop you off at Niall’s...At least let me spend a little bit more time with you.”

For the first time tonight, Selena stared deep into his eyes and replied, “Okay.”

Justin lovingly squeezed her right hand, the one he had been stroking, and then took hold of it, leading them out of the party. 

***

Fifteen minutes later, Justin’s chauffeur finally arrived. They were loitering on a brown cobblestone path, lit only by the shy stars of a warm, California night. The limousine pulled up and Justin’s chauffeur walked around to the passenger side of the vehicle and opened the door for Justin and Selena. Though the limousine was massive, Justin slid in casually next to Selena, wrapping his hand around hers again. She reacted uneasily at first, but then relaxed.

Justin told the driver where they were headed, to Niall’s hotel, and then closed the partition, leaving them with some privacy. Romantic as he was acting at this moment, with the prospect of sex behind a limousine partition looming, he couldn’t help but imagine Beyonce’s naked, beautiful ass on all fours, but he quickly returned to the present.

Justin carefully pulled two glasses and a tequila bottle from the bar in the limo, pouring himself and Selena each a drink. At first, she insisted that she had already had enough to drink, but after a bit of joking encouragement, they each took a few shots, talking to each other about their lives, about nothing. 

“So, you’re seriously fucking Niall?” Bieber chuckled a few minutes later.

Selena rolled her eyes again. “When did I say that? Not everyone is just interested in sex, asshole. Niall and I enjoy each other’s company. We’re friends. Really good friends.”

“So you’re not having sex?”

“I didn’t say either,” she replied with a mischievous smile.

“So….you’re friends with benefits,” Justin concluded. “His benefit being that he gets to fuck a beautiful woman, and yours being...I’m not sure” he laughed jokingly.

“Shut up!” she laughed.

“Okay, okay...and your benefit is that you get to fuck a fag with a small dick.”

“Seriously, stop it! You’re such a dick.” she said, playfully slapping Justin’s shoulder. She laughed and took another sip of what was now her glass of straight tequila.

“I’m just saying, it must be a nice break after mine.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Selena replied.

“You can’t tell me he’s bigger than me.”

“I wouldn’t tell you anything at all. Why are you interested anyway? Does the thought of us having sex excite you?” Selena teased.

“It definitely doesn’t excite me. But, then again, hearing you tell me how much bigger my cock is, or how much better in bed I am than him, might,” Justin replied with a smirk.

They were sitting next to each other at the rear of the limo, her hand still nestled in his. The limo was long and the partition was ten or more feet away. Selena was wearing a knee-length black dress with black heels, red lipstick, a silver necklace, and silver earrings. Justin was wearing jogger pants, a black tee, and Supras. 

“Well, you’re not going to hear it from me,” she replied. Then, “Okay, maybe you’re a little bigger.”

“A little?” Justin said with a smile and an accusatory narrowing of the eyes.

“Okay, fine, asshole, you’re a lot bigger!” she laughed.

Justin used the moment of levity to move their joined hands closer to his thigh, and looked into Selena’s eyes.

Feeling awkward, she decided to continue, “Me and Niall have fun together, Justin. It’s really as simple as that, so don’t overthink it. He’s a gentleman too, and treats me well. Like I said, you should be happy for me.”

Receiving still more silence and eyes of longing from Bieber, she turned away to look out the tinted limousine window into the LA night. They were still in the hills, far from the city, trees whirring past. Selena suddenly realized that she shouldn’t have taken Justin up on his offer of another tequila shot when they got in the limo. She was feeling very drunk now, her vision hazy, her head starting to spin slightly. At least she’d be at Niall’s soon.

After a few moments, she turned back around to face Justin, who immediately leaned in and kissed her delicately on the lips. At first, she resisted and considered pulling away, but instead, slowly fell into the kiss. Justin pulled his lips from hers for a moment, sensing her desire for more, and then planted kiss after gentle kiss on her upper lip, each increasingly sensual but also transient, each leaving her unsatisfied and longing for more.

Finally, after a string of these, he opened his mouth and slowly slipped his tongue in her mouth with a seductive skillfulness. Using his free hand, he grasped the side of her neck with the same gentleness and sensuality, luring her into a more passionate embrace with each passing second.

Her left hand was still nestled in his right. Without breaking the kiss, Justin carefully unbuttoned his pants with his left hand and used his right hand to guide Selena’s hand closer and closer, until it was lying atop his bulge. He broke the kiss for a moment. “I missed you so much, babe. Tell me you didn’t miss this.” 

Before she could respond, he slipped his tongue back into her mouth. He felt her hand grasp his hard bulge. She started stroking it.

After a few moments, he broke the kiss again. “Tell me you miss this, babe.”

She stopped stroking and looked at him, his bulge still in her hand. “I do.”

Justin satisfied, leaned in and kissed her again. “I love this.”

“I love you too,” she replied. 

She was his.

Kissing her, he took control of her body, moving his hand beneath her dress, beneath her black panties, fingering her, rubbing her nice tits. She was still rubbing his hard-on. 

After a few moments, he broke their kiss and stood up in front of her, his jeans unbuttoned at the front, exposing a pronounced bulge in the front of his white Polo Ralph Lauren boxer briefs. He guided Selena onto her knees on the floor of the limo and placed his right hand on the back of her head. 

She hesitated at first, so Justin used his hand to ease her head forward. She flinched when her lips rubbed against his brief-covered bulge.

“Did you miss it?”

She didn’t answer this time, but didn’t object.

“I’ll let you see it again, babe, if you kiss it.”

Selena, on her knees, looked up into his eyes. She didn’t respond, but slowly leaned forward and kissed his big cock through the fabric of his briefs. 

Justin chuckled. “Not my underwear, babe. You have to kiss my cock.”

Selena wasn’t sure how she got here. She knew this was wrong. She shouldn’t be doing it, shouldn’t even be thinking about it. Niall was waiting for her, surely thinking about sex with her at this very moment. But she wanted what was in front of her. She wanted Justin’s cock. 

She slowly moved her hands up to Justin’s underwear and hooked her fingers in the white waistband. She looked up into Justin’s eyes and then back down again as she pulled them down. Justin’s tangled brown pubes came into view first, followed by a thick, long shaft, and finally, the head. As she freed his cock, it flew up and slapped against his stomach, before settling down in front of her face. Even with a forest of wild, untrimmed brown pubes, Justin’s cock looked massive. It was thick.

“Come on, babe. Kiss it.”

Selena hesitated for a moment. Thirty minutes ago, she would’ve been disgusted by this talk, but not now. She hesitated, but then leaned forward to kiss the head of his cock.

“You look so fucking beautiful, babe. So beautiful. How about you kiss my balls too.”

She hesitated. She moved her right arm, planning to use it to lift his cock and give herself easy access to his scrotum, but Justin, anticipating the movement, used the hand on the back of head to push her forward and her head into his hairy crotch.

Though reluctant at first, the smell of Justin’s musk somehow turned her on, and she relented and began kissing his balls. They were also covered in hair, though it appeared to be trimmed more recently than his pubes. When they first started dating, he would always shave his entire pubic area entirely for her, but he grew less fond of that with time.

“I love this babe. Suck it.”

Looking up again into Justin’s eyes, Selena opened her mouth and let the head of Justin’s cock slide in. 

He let her playfully suck on the head and an inch or so of his shaft for a while, pulling his shirt over his head and discarding it on the floor. After a few moments, his hand returned to the back of Selena’s head and he applied pressure to force more of his cock in her mouth.

He was able to put about half of her it down her throat before she started gagging. Looking down at her, he could tell her eyes were starting to water. She was never good at deepthroating his big dick, but he thought the alcohol might help. Guess not.

He applied a little more pressure and felt her cough and gag around his cock. At least that was satisfying. He removed his hand from the back of her head and let his jeans fall to the ground, bunching around his ankles. Justin was now standing naked except for his white Ralph Lauren briefs, pulled down in the front and tucked beneath his balls, his fat cock halfway in Selena’s mouth. He lifted both of his hands and placed them behind his own head and started fucking her mouth. 

Hearing her gag with each thrust was doing it for him, and he started moaning. 

“You look so good with my dick in your mouth. Do you like it, babe?”

Selena moaned around his cock, and he pushed deeper and deeper with each thrust, as deep as her throat would allow. Finally, one of his thrusts pushed about six inches of his cock into her throat and she pulled off, coughing.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful. I missed this so much. I know you did too,” Justin said. She continued coughing a few more times, and Justin slowly turned around, leaving her to face his brief-covered ass. She turned back around to face it, and he looked down expectantly at her. After a few moments of her standing still, he continued: “Come on, it’s been a long time.”

He continued looking down at her as he eased the back of his Polo briefs down past his ass cheeks. She looked at the tight little bubble butt that everyone in the world had seen at this point, and though reluctant to act on her desire, she knew she wanted it. She wanted to please him. She inched closer and kissed his right ass cheek.

“Fuck yeah,” he breathed.

She kissed it again.

Justin reached back with both hands and pulled his cheeks apart, exposing his asshole, which was, in contrast to his front side, completely hairless and pink.

Selena hesitated again, but finally leaned forward and gently kissed Justin’s asshole.

“Lick it.”

One last time, Selena hesitated, but then she looked up into Justin’s eyes and felt her inhibitions melt. She leaned forwarded again and kissed Justin’s hole deeply a second time, and ran her tongue over Justin’s ass, starting at his taint and ending at his hole.

Justin smirked and let out a studied moan. “Make me cum, babe.”

While licking Justin’s ass, Selena used her hand to start massaging his big dick. As she did, Justin used his right hand to reach around and force her mouth deeper into his ass. The sight was beautiful: Selena, moaning, on her knees, hand wrapped around his big cock, with a face full of his ass, kissing it, licking it. He let her run her tongue a few more times from taint to hole, enjoying the taste of his ass, before letting go of her head, turning around, and picking her up. He ripped her dress up and over her body, pulled her black panties down, and bent her over the leather seat of the limo doggystyle, slapping his fat cock on her ass.

She moaned. 

Justin’s white smile penetrated the darkness of the limousine briefly, before he leaned over and playfully bit her neck. She moaned again. He kissed and sucked and played with the skin on her neck, listening to her moan, feeling her body loosen and writhe beneath him. He was careful to avoid her lips, her whole face, really, which smelled vaguely like ass. Finally, he slammed his cock deep into her pussy.


	2. The Girlfriend's Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that she’s dating someone new, Justin attempts to rekindle Selena’s sexual interest in him. Weeks later, he hangs out with Niall after the American Music Awards.

Justin watched the cloud of smoke he had just exhaled explore the coarse white desert of the high, vaulted ceiling of his LA home. He sat, reclined, on a white couch. He was relaxed.

About three weeks had passed since he had fucked Selena in the back of his limousine. The night was perfect. He had finally gotten another taste of her pussy. It’d been awhile. Plus, it was so spontaneous that he got to do it bare. After he’d first stuck it in, she stopped him and urged him to use a condom, but he just pretended he didn’t have one. Passion of the moment.

Earlier tonight, he’d performed at the American Music Awards. He took home several awards. It was about time the community recognized his achievements as an artist.

After the show, he attended an after party, and after that, he had dozens of people over to his home for some more festivities. Here, things were more laid back. Everyone was drunk upon arrival, so they were mostly topping off the night, taking a few hits, relaxing.

At any rate, the after after party thinned down awhile earlier, and at this point, the only people still here were he and Niall Horan. They were seated in a brightly lit room, at opposite ends of an expensive white couch, swapping hits from Justin’s 24-inch bong. 

“Think I’m gonna head out soon, man,” Niall coughed out after a hit. 

Justin knew Niall wasn’t much of a smoker. Hell, he wasn’t much of a partier, period. He was always a sloppy drunk and could never take a hit without coughing his lungs out.

“Pussy,” Justin replied, taking another hit.

“I got some stuff to do, bro,” Niall said, accompanied by what was clearly supposed to be a wink, but turned out to be more of an unattractive droop of his eyelid. He was baked.

“Does that mean Horan’s getting some pussy tonight? About time,” Justin laughed back. “Please tell me you found a good girl who wants to fuck after the show tonight...and that she has an even hotter friend.”

Niall laughed.

“Or shit, I’ll settle for a threesome if she’s hot.”

“You’re such a horndog, Justin. I’m not into that groupie shit like you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know you’re a pussy dude, no need to clarify,” Justin replied. “So, who’s the lucky girl?” Of course, he knew the answer.

Niall hesitated for a moment, and then responded. “Honestly, I’ve been talking to Selena for a little while now.” He took the bong back from Justin, took another hit and released the smoke quickly with a cough. He pulled out his phone, started a text to Selena, then abandoned it and locked his phone. They had been texting back and forth all night, and he knew she was waiting for him at his apartment. He couldn’t wait to have sex with her. They hadn’t seen each other in about three weeks, and the last time they were together, they hadn’t had sex. She’d been tired.

They were originally planning on spending tonight together, but the rumors about their relationship were starting to attract too much publicity. They decided to spend the night separately, at different parties, with different groups of people. It was nearing 4AM now, and and his hazy mind kept turning over the events of the night and the events to come, a river of thoughts ebbing between Bieber’s smoke-filled mansion and the apartment where we would soon be naked with Selena. He longed for her body, but more than that, for the opportunity to be with her, to lie next to her in bed, to wake up with her to another LA sunrise, feeling the heat of her body against him, both of them naked, her head nestled on his bare chest.

Justin tore him from his trance.

“Seriously, man? Well, I didn’t think those rumors were true, but I’m happy for you. But I know better than anyone that she can be a bit of a bitch sometimes, so if you ever need to vent…”

“No way, man, she’s great.”

Justin had taken the bong back from Niall and was about to take another hit, but changed his mind upon hearing Niall’s response. He was mildly irritated and dropped the bong carelessly back on the glass table in front of the couch. “I need to take a piss.”

Justin stood up and walked across the room towards the bathroom. Once he was inside, he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was disheveled, and his skin glistened with the moist sweat of a night of performing at the awards show and partying. He had changed when he got back to his house and was wearing some basketball shorts, a plain white tee and some white socks, but he hadn’t showered. Looking at himself, her pulled the tee shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. He stared at his developed chest and let his eyes drift downward. He could see his trimmed happy trail, leading to the waistband of some white Calvin Klein boxer briefs, largely exposed over the top of his sagging basketball shorts.

Satisfied, Justin walked lazily over to the toilet, pulled the front of his briefs and shorts down and grabbed his cock with his right hand. It was about five inches soft. He watched a clear stream of piss flow from his dick into the bowl. His pubes were growing out of control. As a matter of fact, he hadn’t shaved since he’d fucked Selena a few weeks before.

As his piss stream died out, his right hand nursed the last few drops of pee out and lazily pulled his shorts back up. He was frustrated, horny. It was late, nearly dawn, probably too late for him to find a nice girl to bone for the night. He pulled out his phone and checked it, but he had no texts. He briefly considered texting Selena, but since she hadn’t answered his recent texts anyway, decided against it and returned the phone to his pocket.

A few minutes later, he walked back into the living space where Niall was still relaxing on the couch carrying two tequila shots.

Niall, eyeing him as he walked up, said with a chuckle, “I’m guessing you were hot dude?” Even when the world hated Justin, he had always harbored some admiration for the guy. He could be arrogant sometimes, but Niall thought he was generally a good dude. But, he had known Justin long enough to not be surprised by seeing him shirtless: Justin made a habit of taking off his shirt as often as possible, either because he wanted to show off his body or just because he thought it was more comfortable.

“Fuck yeah, it’s been a long night, man,” Justin said in reply. He handed Niall one of the tequila shots before sitting down next to him. “Bottoms up.”

Niall thought about arguing since he was about to leave, but decided it would be easier to just take the shot, which he did, reluctantly. 

“So, how are you enjoying sex with Selena?” Justin asked casually.

“Honestly, mate, it’s fucking amazing. Everything is. Definitely no complaints at all from me. I like her. We have a lot fun together, and the sex...just wow.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty fun in bed. If I have one complaint, it’s that she doesn’t know how to deepthroat, but she definitely makes up for that in other ways.

“I don’t know about that, man, she can definitely deepthroat my dick,” Niall defended, immediately regretting his quick response, which was both obscene in its sharing of intimate details and might also suggest something about the size of his dick. His cheeks were crimson, whether from alcohol or pure embarrassment. 

Justin laughed. “You must have a pretty small dick, then, man. She could never fit my whole tool in her mouth,” Justin replied with more than a hint of arrogance.

“Well, it’s been awhile mate. Things change. Maybe she’s gotten better,” Niall replied. “Maybe I taught her,” he added, with a nervous laugh at the end.

“I doubt that,” Justin laughed in return. Reflecting briefly on their meetup a few weeks befores, Justin knew that she wasn’t any better at handling his cock than she had been when they were dating. She was choking and gagging all over it and still never took the whole thing. “No way you could teach her with that pencil dick you have there.”

“Ah, fuck you, dude,” Niall laughed. He laid back, looked up at the ceiling, and, after a few moments asked, “Anyways, what do you mean she makes up for it in other ways?”

“Well...she’s kinky.”

“Selena? No way? Kinky how?”

“Okay, well maybe she’s not super kinky. Like, she doesn’t have her own kinks, but she’s definitely down to indulge yours. Haven’t you two done anything freaky?” Justin asked

“Honestly, not really. I’ve never even thought of it. She just never seemed like the type of girl that would be into that type of stuff.”

“Oh, come on, dude. You have to have done something freaky.”

“I don’t know...I mean, I guess so. She really can, err, does, deepthroat my dick. I mean, like, she takes all of it in her mouth, all the way down.” Niall looked in Justin’s direction, but his admission hadn’t provoked much interest. So, he continued. “Sometimes, even when she has the whole thing in her mouth, she fits my balls in too. Shit, she’s really into licking my balls sometimes too. She rolls them around in her mouth. At least, when they’re shaved. Then again, I don’t blame her for not wanting to lick and suck on them when they’re not shaved. Hairy balls aren’t really the first thing I want in my mouth,” he finished awkwardly.

“What about your ass?” Justin inquired.

“What about it?”

“She ever do anything to it?”

Niall looked at him with a confused look on his face. “Like, finger it or something? I’m not into that kind of stuff, dude,” he said with a laugh.

“Nah, not like that. I mean, has she ever licked it?”

Niall looked at him incredulously. “Hell no,” he laughed after a moment. “That’s nasty man, no way in hell Selena would ever do that.”

“She did it to me,” Justin shrugged. “Feels awesome.”

“Dude, now I know you’re pulling my balls.”

“I’m completely serious dude,” Justin replied with a chuckle.

“No way, man. Besides, who would want to put their mouth on someone’s ass?”

Justin sat back thinking for a moment. A smirk slowly crept across his face.

“I’m not saying it’s not nasty, bro, but for real, I’m not lying. I still remember one of the first times we were messing around. I was on tour, and she was visiting me. I had just finished performing and I was all sweaty and we were in my dressing room backstage. I was naked and she was on her knees giving me head. I blew my load and she swallowed it, she fucking loves swallowing it. My underwear were just sitting on the floor behind me, so after I finished jizzing, I bent over to pick them up and she was still so close that my ass kind of just hit her in the face. 

“She freaked out and acted like she was disgusted, but I knew she wasn’t because she was still kind of smiling. So I bent over again and laughed and fucked around with her, telling her she probably liked having my ass in her face. Straight up, I was kind of embarrassed because no one had really seen my asshole before, but whatever. One thing led to another and before I knew it, she was kissing it, licking it, all that stuff, and I mean, she was really into it. 

“You’re totally right though, dude. It is nasty. For all I know, I’d taken a dump earlier in the day, but it didn’t matter at the time. All I know is that I was bent over and her tongue was sliding all over my asshole while she was jerking off my big cock from behind. I know she liked it too, because she was moaning, literally moaning, with a face full of Justin Bieber’s ass,” he finished with an exaggerated and sensual moan, as if he were Selena, during which he let out a loud fart and started laughing. 

Niall grimaced a little at the sound, but started laughing too. “Seriously, dude, fuck you. That’s fucking disgusting. I don’t even want to know why you’re imagining stuff like that, but it’s sick.”

Justin just kept laughing. “Whatever you say, man.”

After their laughter died down, Justin continued: “Ever fucked her in the ass?”

The conversation had grown sufficiently obscene to make Niall feel comfortable sharing more of his private thoughts. “No. But honestly, I have sort of thought about it.” He was buzzed, and the words were sliding off his tongue with increasing abandon. He looked at the bong and thought about taking another hit, and then looked across the couch at Justin. 

Justin was lounging way back, arms outstretched over the top of the couch. His shorts were sagging pretty low, and Niall could see the entire waistband and some of the cotton of the white briefs he was wearing, and even thought he saw a bit of a bulge. He was starting to feel a bit self-conscious, but he leaned back and tried to relax.

“You should try it.”

“I don’t know, man. I just don’t think she’s that type of girl. Besides, I kind of don’t think an ass is made to take my penis man.”

Justin gave him a doubtful glance. “I’ve seen some asses take some big cock, dude. Mine.”

“Fuck you,” Niall laughed at yet another moment of levity.

Justin smirked.

“But for real, did you and Selena ever try anal?” Niall asked.

“I’d tell you man, but I don’t want to make you feel bad. The truth might crush any dreams you have some of getting some tight ass with that dick,” Justin taunted.

“Seriously, though, did you?”

Of course I tapped that ass bro! Who wouldn’t?” Justin replied.

“Damn.”

Niall wasn’t lying. He had thought about anal sex with Selena, thought about it a lot, in fact, but he was still pretty certain that she either wouldn’t be into it or that, even if he convinced her, she flat out wouldn’t enjoy it, and he didn’t want to put her in that position. He sure as hell didn’t believe any of Justin’s ridiculous stories, but at the same time, he was beginning to wonder: were his and Justin’s dick about the same size? If he really had tried anal with Selena, maybe he could bring it up too.

“I might have to try it. I mean, I don’t know, what if I’m bigger than you? I honestly want her to enjoy it, because I don’t think I would if she wasn’t,” Niall muttered confusedly.

Justin laughed out loud. “I doubt it man. I’d be more worried about the opposite scenario if I were you. But, if you want, we could find out. Whip it out,” Justin grinned.

“I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you, Bieber?”

“Well, you’re worried your dick is too big for anal sex, so let’s see. Whip it out, bro.”

Niall’s face was still red, now undoubtedly the result of alcohol and a nervous embarrassment. “Careful, man, I might just do it. Humiliate you by showing you the kind of dick your ex is getting nowadays.” He was rather surprised the taunt came out of his mouth, being rather out of character, though he could feel his dick getting hard.

Justin just smiled. “Do it. Humiliate me,” he challenged.

Niall still largely doubted that Justin was serious, but, looking at him, his gaze was relentless and his face, though smiling, didn’t betray any lack of conviction in his words. The alcohol and drugs had muddied his thoughts. Was Justin being serious? What did he have to lose anyway? They were both dudes. They’d seen penises before. They’d both had sex with the same girl. It was no big deal.

Ultimately emboldened by his erratic thought process, Niall decided to play along and unbuttoned the front of his jeans. He was wearing a pair of white boxers with four-leaf clovers on them, which were now visible near the top of his jeans. His nerves caught up with him at this point, and he paused for a few moments, anticipating some type of response from Justin, a hesitancy or admission that he had just been joking. But it never came.

Finally, he reached his hand back down and slipped his now hard cock through the front flap of his boxers. At first, still nervous, he kept it wrapped in his right hand safely out of view, but after a few seconds, he slowly removed his hand, exposing his dick to Justin.

Justin just smiled. “So, how big is it?”

“Honestly, a little over five inches or so. So, just a little above average, I suppose, mate.” Again he waited for some type of response from Justin, who just kept smiling and staring at his cock. Uneasily, he continued with, “What about you?”

Justin casually hooked his right hand in the waistband of his briefs, pulled them down, and tucked them below his balls. Niall was initially surprised by how nonchalant the whole act was, but was quickly distracted by what he saw. Looking at Justin’s crotch, he saw Justin’s light brown happy trail leading down into a huge bush of wild brown pubes, nestled in which was a soft cock. A big, soft cock. Even soft, it looked bigger and thicker than his was completely hard. Beneath his cock were two low-hanging balls, also covered in hair. Looking at Justin’s package, Niall began to wonder why he was hard, or why Justin wasn’t, for that matter.

“Shit,” he stammered. “That’s big.”

“Yeah, it’s about eight inches hard. I thought you would be bigger, honestly, man. You’re definitely way smaller than average, but at least it makes sense now why Selena can deepthroat it.”

Niall’s cheeks flushed a deeper red in embarrassment, and he quickly slipped his dick back into his boxers. “Yeah, well, anyway, I really need to get going man.”

“Don’t you want to see mine hard first?”

“Uh, not really. I don’t think so…”

“You’ve gotten this far. If you were concerned about anal with Selena, you might as well see what’s been in her ass in the past. Then again, I guess even soft it’s kind of bigger than yours, so you should be good,” Justin laughed, as he started stroking his now semi-hard dick.

As his dick started to harden, Justin looked back over in Niall’s direction, who, he was pleased to see, was still staring at his dick. He didn’t object to the idea, so Justin reached over and grabbed his left hand and moved it closer, and closer, wrapping it around his own tool.

“Well, that’s what she’s had in her ass.” Justin eyed Niall carefully. Really, the moment of truth had come and gone. If Niall was a self-respecting dude, he should have freaked out the second his hand touched another dude’s dick, especially when he had Selena waiting for him nearby. But he didn’t.

Niall’s mind was in disarray. Had Justin really fucked Selena in the ass? Had the massive dick in his hand really been in her ass? Hell, that didn’t even matter. The real question was, what was happening? Why was his hand wrapped around Justin’s dick? He needed to get out of here. He felt his phone vibrate. It was probably Selena. She was probably waiting for him right now, naked or nearly so. He needed that release. But instead, here he was, with his hands wrapped around her ex-boyfriend’s huge cock. The cock that she used to ride. He felt embarrassed and turned on at the same time.

“Does it feel big?” Justin asked.

“Yeah…” Niall breathed in response.

“Yeah, it should, I guess. Looks about twice as big as yours.”

“Yeah....”

“To think you were worried about your dick when she’s had all eight inches of that inside her.”

“Yeah…”

“Stroke it,” Justin said, using his right hand to lead Niall’s hand up and down his shaft. After a few strokes, he removed his hand and was pleased to find that Niall continued stroking his dick, which was now completely hard.

Niall continued stroking the hard cock in his hands, and Justin moved his hand over to Niall’s shoulder, urging him closer. Niall hesitated at first, but ultimately let Justin guide his head towards his dick. His head was only a few inches away from Justin’s crotch now, close enough to smell Justin’s musk. Justin definitely hadn’t showered earlier, but his pubes didn’t necessarily smell bad. He just smelled like...a dude.

Niall still had no idea what was going on, or why he was here stroking Justin’s dick. He felt Justin’s hand on the back of his head, pushing him even closer. He let Justin pull him closer until his head rested on Justin’s lap, right on top of his shorts, his eyes just inches from Justin’s package, left hand still stroking the cock now right in front of his eyes. 

From this vantage, Justin’s penis looked even bigger than before, and indeed, it was. Justin was definitely a grower, and the biggest change was how thick his cock had become. Though there were no large veins visible on the outside, surprising considering its girth. 

Justin used his left hand to grab his ball sack and press it lightly against Niall’s face. Niall should have reacted in disgust, but he was beyond rational thinking at this point.

“Kiss them,” he heard Justin say from above, and then he felt Justin’s balls slap against his mouth again. Much like the rest of his package, they smelled musty, and they were moist with sweat.

He looked up into Justin’s eyes. Whereas their interaction was earlier defined by an element of playful conversation between friends, Justin was now looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to listen. Still stroking his cock, Niall leaned forward slightly and kissed Justin’s balls.

“Keep going, dude.”

Niall kissed Justin’s balls again.

“Put them in your mouth.”

Still looking up into Justin’s eyes, Niall opened his mouth and moved forward, taking first one of Justin’s balls into his mouth, and then the second. They were covered in hair, and he could feel the strange, gritty texture in his mouth as his tongue rolled over Justin’s balls. The smell was overwhelming. He could tell they had accumulated sweat during the day. They tasted very salty, but not necessarily bad. They were big, bigger than his own, and filled up his entire mouth, though he had obviously never had his own in his mouth for comparison. Shit, what was he thinking…?

His train of thought was interrupted when something heavy smacked him in the face. Then, again. He thought at first that Justin had slapped him, but heard Justin moaning above him, and realized that it was Justin’s dick hitting his face repeatedly.

“That feels good, man,” Justin said in between deep moans.

Though initially angry at the thought of being smacked in the face with a dick, Niall felt oddly calmed and encouraged by Justin’s words and moans. He started sucking on the balls that were in his mouth. He could feel his own dick straining against his boxers.

Justin enjoyed the sight as he looked down at Niall. Niall’s mouth was stuffed with Justin’s balls, and Justin could see some hair from his balls and pubes lining the edges of the Directioner’s mouth. There were a few drops a precum at the end of his cock. He slapped it on Niall’s cheek a few more times, each with a loud smack, and then finally pulled Niall off his balls, lifted his head slightly, and started rubbing the head of his cock against Niall’s lips, wetting them with his precum.

Almost immediately, Niall opened his mouth, taking the head of Justin’s cock.

Justin let his right hand walk down Niall’s spine slowly, until it reached the waistband of Niall’s boxers, which were now exposed by his unbuttoned and sagging jeans. He hooked his finger in the waistband of Niall’s boxers and began to pull them down, exposing Niall’s pale ass. 

“That’s it, man. Suck that cock,” he whispered encouragingly. Niall’s mouth was moving up and down the shaft of Justin’s penis now.

Once Niall’s pants and boxers were lowered past his ass, Justin removed his hand and sucked on his index finger for a second, drenching it in spit, and then moved it back towards Niall’s ass and rubbed it around between his butt cheeks, searching for his asshole. Niall’s ass wasn’t shaven like Selena’s: he could feel some light hair around the hole, but not too much. Once he located the hole, he rubbed his finger around the rim for a few seconds and then applied pressure directly onto the hole. He heard Niall moan loudly beneath him.

Niall was in a trance. Justin’s finger was rubbing on his hole, teasing it, pushing in. He couldn’t believe how it felt, how much it turned him on. His dick was rock hard and leaking more than before in his boxers. Why had no girl ever done this to him before?

Suddenly, Niall felt Justin’s left hand on the back of his head and was pushed further down onto Justin’s cock. At his other end, Justin’s finger pushed deep into his ass. Niall moaned around Justin’s dick, this time more loudly, and felt about half of Justin’s cock forced into his mouth.

Niall started gagging.

“Fuck yeah, Niall. It sounds like you like this. Open up your throat, bro.” 

Justin applied more pressure to the back of Niall’s head, forcing even more of his cock into Niall’s throat. Niall was still gagging, and Justin let him pull off his dick for a breath.

Niall coughed a few times, but let Justin’s cock back into his mouth.

“Okay bud, you’re going to take it all this time.” He applied pressure again to the back of Niall’s head, gently at first, letting Niall set the pace, but this time, when Niall started gagging, Justin didn’t let him up. He looked down into Niall’s eyes as he applied increasing pressure to the back of Niall’s head, watching as Niall’s eyes became increasingly bloodshot, tears streaming down his face. Once Niall had about six inches of Justin’s cock in his mouth, the gagging got worse and Justin saw thicker globs of spit around the edges of Niall’s mouth. Justin held Niall’s head in place, refusing to let him up. Finally, Niall’s mouth sank down even further, regretfully swallowing the last few inches of Justin’s penis. Niall’s lips and nose were now buried in Justin’s pubes.

“Holy shit. Do you like that man? You literally have my entire cock in your throat. Selena tried, but she never even get closer to taking it all, and look at you, dude.”

Niall couldn’t believe what was happening either. With one blurry, teary eye, he looked up into Justin’s eyes as he listened. Justin’s brown pubes were rubbing against his face and the smell of Justin’s musk was even stronger now. His penis was so hard that he was considering sticking a hand in his boxers to start jerking off, but decided against it, mainly out of fear that he might quickly cum while sucking on a guy’s penis.

“Shit, you love it,” Justin said. With that, he pushed Niall’s head down even harder, rubbing Niall’s face in his pubes, thinking about how he was humiliating Selena’s small-dicked boyfriend. Fuck it, might as well take things further, he thought, and let out a casual fart while Niall’s face was buried in his crotch, topping it off with a hard slap to Niall’s ass with his other hand.

Niall moaned again, eyes red and watering. His cheeks were on fire. He could hardly breathe.

Justin could still feel Niall struggling against his hand.

“Come on, man. Don’t pussy out. Just a little bit longer.”

He slapped Niall’s ass again. Another moan.

Justin finally let go of Niall’s head. Niall immediately pulled off and started coughing. Bieber’s cock was drenched in thick spit, and there was a trail of it leading from Justin’s cock all the way to Niall’s mouth. Justin watched Niall cough and breathe heavily for a moment then stood up. He grabbed Niall’s pants and boxers and pulled them down Niall’s legs before slapping his ass again and discarded them on the floor.

Niall let him.

“Get on all fours.” 

Niall stood up on hands and knees on the couch. 

Justin was still standing. First, he rubbed his index finger, the one he used to finger Niall’s ass, against Niall’s lips and slipped it into his mouth. He let Niall suck on it for a few seconds, and once it was covered in a fresh coat of spit, removed it and shoved his dick back in Niall’s mouth.

He used the lubed up finger to start rubbing against Niall’s hole again. He pushed it in deeper this time, all the way to the knuckle, and then used to it search inside Niall’s ass. Before long, he find Niall’s prostate and rubbed against it roughly, provoking new moans. He pulled his finger out, slapped Niall’s ass again, and then roughly repositioned Niall so that his ass was exposed to Justin directly. This time, when he spread Niall’s cheeks, he saw Niall’s tight, pink hole for the first time. The little hairs around the rim of it were now slicked with spit from Niall’s own mouth.

Justin slapped his hard cock against Niall’s right ass cheek a few times and then rubbed the spit-covered head against Niall’s exposed hole. Justin had broken him. At this point, he was resisting nothing. He was begging for it.

Justin started easing the head of his cock in and felt Niall tense below him, his moans turning suddenly panicky. He grabbed Niall’s head and stuck three of his fingers in Niall’s mouth, figuring he needed a distraction, something to suck on. Naturally, one of the fingers was the one that had now traveled between Niall’s ass and mouth repeatedly.

“Just relax dude. Think about all the dumps you’ve taken. If your mouth can take it, your ass can.”

Justin kept pushing his cock in, exercising a gentleness that contrasted sharply with his approach when Niall was deepthroating his cock a few minutes earlier. He could feel Niall moaning against his fingers, but he was sucking on them, so the distraction he had offered was helping. The moans grew louder as his tight ass stretched to take inch after inch of Justin’s hard cock.

Just thirty minutes ago, Niall was nearly on his way out to get some of Selena’s sweet pussy, and now, here he was, bent over beneath Justin doggystyle, butt ass naked, moaning while Justin’s long, thick shaft sank deeper and deeper into his ass. Poor Selena.

After Niall’s asshole had stretched to accommodate about four inches of Justin’s cock, he pulled out until only the head of his cock was still inside Niall’s ass. He slapped Niall’s ass one more time, and then grasped Niall’s hips aggressively with both hands before slamming all eight inches of his cock as deep as he could into Niall’s tight ass. Justin nearly came from the immediate and obscene popping sound that came from Niall’s ass as he slammed his cock in, as well as the subsequent smack of his pube-ridden pelvic area slapping against Niall’s near hairless ass, the sound of his balls slapping against Niall’s.

Justin had anticipated that Niall would immediately try to pull off his cock, and he did. Justin held him in place with both hands, fully impaled on his penis.

“FUCK!” Niall screamed. “Fuck, holy fuck. It hurts so much. Fuck!”

Justin didn’t say anything. He just looked down at Selena’s boyfriend, bent over his couch. He rotated his hips a bit, rubbing his pubes against Niall’s ass. 

“Fuck, dude, I told you asses could take cocks way bigger than yours man. Seriously, look at you dude. You have eight inches of Justin Bieber’s meat up your ass. A lot of girls...and guys...have got off dreaming about that,” Justin laughed.

Niall was still moaning to himself. “Oh my god, oh my god. Fuck.”

Justin let his cock slide out of Niall’s ass slowly and looked down. “Shit, look at that man,” he said as he brought both hand down on Niall’s ass again. “Your asshole is fucking wide open now.”

Niall’s formerly tight, straight ass was gaping. 

“I didn’t mean to pop it like that dude,” Justin laughed. “But it’s seriously gaping.”

Justin slid his dick back into Niall’s ass and kept pushing in until he bottomed out, balls deep in Niall’s ass. “Look at that. I knew your ass could take it, man.

He started moving his cock in and out of Niall’s ass.

“I still can’t believe you took it this easily, though. Sure you haven’t done this before?” he said with a smirk as he buttfucked Niall’s tight ass. 

With one hand, Justin reached in between Niall’s legs and felt around. Niall’s cock was hard and his balls were already drawn up close as if he were close to cumming. “Shit, looks like someone’s enjoying themselves. Feels like your dick’s reached its full five inches, dude.”

Niall couldn’t help it, moans were pouring out of his mouth now. “Ugh, Justin. It’s fucking huge. I can’t do this. I need to go, man. I can’t waste it.”

Justin laughed at the feebleness of Niall’s protests. 

“Fuck, just think...you have more cock in your ass right now than you’ve ever fucked Selena with.”

Justin could feel Niall’s ass starting to tense up around his cock. He was moaning, eyes closed.

“You fucking love this man. Are you going to blow your load just from having my meat in your ass? We have a word for that, man: faggot.” 

Justin looked down again at Niall’s tight hole, stretched impossibly wide over his cock. His moans reached new heights, and his body started shaking. Cum shot out of his cock onto the couch.

Justin slapped his ass over and over. 

“Fuck, you didn’t even need your hands. Just my cock. Just like Selena.”

As soon as Niall finished blowing his load, Justin pulled out of his ass with a slight pop, and forcefully turned grabbed Niall and threw him on his back on the couch. Justin dropped his shorts and briefs on the ground and jumped onto the couch, one foot on either side of Niall’s head. He lowered himself down until his asshole dropped onto Niall’s mouth and started jerking off.

“Kiss my ass.”

Passively, drunkenly, Niall let his lips rub against Justin’s asshole. He wasn’t aware of any smells or images at this point. Justin didn’t move, just continued sitting on his face, so he let his tongue explore the rim of Justin’s ass. He was only vaguely aware that his tongue was now massaging the ass of one of his few friends. He heard Justin start to moan above him. The asshole against his tongue was repeatedly puckering and relaxing. Finally, Justin lifted his ass off Niall’s face and let shot after shot of warm cum paint Niall’s face, his right eyebrows, his lips, his chin.

After he finished, Justin massaged the cum-covered heard of his cock against Niall’s slip, and then let it slip into Niall’s mouth, before milking the last few drops from it. He hopped off the couch.

Niall lay spent, bloodshot eyes still watering but drawing to a close, ass loose, mind fading. Justin picks up Niall’s boxers from the ground, opens the sliding glass door just a few feet away, and steps onto the attached balcony. He looks out into the LA night, allowing the warm breeze to worship his naked body. He lets Niall’s boxers fall from his hands, off the balcony, into the shrubs below. The Directioner would be too embarrassed in the morning to look for them. Somewhere out there, Selena was sitting on a hotel bed, waiting for Niall, staring at the portrait of Los Angeles, painted by the darkness, on her window. She would be sleeping alone tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to provide feedback in the comments or at conor.monaghan.writing@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to provide feedback in the comments section or at conor.monaghan.writing@gmail.com. 
> 
> You can read early drafts of my future work as they become available at www.conormonaghan.com


End file.
